EMD GP40X
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division; GP40X is a type of four-axle, 3,500hp diesel locomotive built from 1977 to 1978. It is a rare variant of the EMD GP40, with only 23 built and only half still remaining. History The EMD GP40X was an experimental type of four-axle diesel locomotive (the "X" meaning, "experimental" or "Xperimental"), which was part of EMD's "Xperiment" project which occurred during the late-1970's into the early-1980's, which caused and inspired the development for modern, high-tech, high-horsepower diesel locomotives such as the GP50, SD50, GP60, and SD60. Such as introducing microprocessor controls, digital speedometers, automatic fuel starters, as well as having a form of distributed power known as "locotrol"; which involved the ability for multiple locomotives to be controlled at once from the lead unit without the need of crew members activating or starting other unit's motors or engines manually. (Of course, power hoses are what make multiple diesel locomotives power-up simultaneously, yet don't start other motors on other locomotives.) Specially-built optional "HT-B" trucks were also produced for improved dynamic braking and suspension, yet they actually caused issues as opposed to improving them. The EMD GP40X was an inital success, and was no longer needed by the railroads who purchased units due to the introduction of such units as the GP50. Confusion The EMD GP40X shouldn't be confused with its original counter-part; the GP40. The main way of distinguishing it apart from other EMD four-axled diesel locomotives, is the simple fact that it has flared radiators like the SD70I and SD45, aside from some units having distinguished trucks. (Smoke deflectors no longer remain on surviving units.) Trivia/Facts The Southern Pacific, Union Pacific, ATSF, and Southern Railroad (US) were the only railroads to purchase the GP40X, which was sold in low quantities with the ATSF having 10, the UP having 6, SOU having 3, and the SP having two seperate orders of 2 units having 4 total. Thus, having only 23 units built and ordered. EMD #433A (the locomotive didn't have an actual type name) was an experimental unit similar to the GP40X, but contained lower horsepower and introduced an improved type of EMD 645-series engine, motor, or prime mover. It was eventually purchased by the Illinois Central and was rebuilt into what was often known as a GP45 or GP50X, but was simply just a GP40 with flared radiators. (The units was very similar to the SD44R and shared a similar fate.) Special smoke deflector radiators were also fitted with the two later SP GP40X units as an experiment to prevent pollution, but were eventually removed due to eventually being unnecessary. The HT-B truck was also originally available with the GP50 during production, but never received orders. The TPW shortline owned by RailAmerica owns a former SP GP40X which still has its original trucks, and is also an example of a surviving GP40X. The ATSF's fleet of GP40X units were never equipped with the optional HT-B trucks, nor did they have the "locotrol" feature, but were rather used as spare and/or demonstrator units. Like every other EMD diesel locomotive purchased by the Southern Railroad other than the GP59, the GP40X had a "hi-hood" variant built specially for the railroad. SP GP40X units also has combined or extended driver's-side windows similar to their GP40P-2 and several of their "Tunnel Motor" units. Gallery SP GP40X Test Train.jpg|An example of an SP GP40X hauling a test train. SP GP40X Units.jpg|An example of two of the later GP40X units which were fitted with smoke deflectors. SP GP40X Rear.jpg|The rear of an SP GP40X with equipped smoke deflectors. BNSF GP40X.jpg|An example of a former ATSF GP40X with standard EMD four-axle trucks. Rail America GP40X.jpg|An example of TPW #4056 (a shortline railroad owned by the RailAmerica Corp.); a GP40X survivor. EMD 433A.jpg|An example of EMD 433A before becoming purchased and rebuilt by the Illinois Central. IC 3075.jpg|An example of IC #3075; the rebuilt 433A. Southern GP40X.jpg|An example of a Southern GP40X. Category:EMD locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Rare locomotives Category:Four-axled diesel locomotives